


Santa

by Missy



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blending Traditions, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, M/M, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Craig and Mat work to blend their family traditions.
Relationships: Craig Cahn/Mat Sella
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/gifts).



“Carmensita!” called Mat as his daughter rushed out of the room.

Craig winced as Briar slammed the door to her room. “Okay, that sucked the big one.”

Mat gave him a sympathetic wince and passed over a cup of tea. “I was really hoping the girls would be excited to go to the tree farm on Saturday. You didn’t warn me they could yell that loud, man.””

“It’s a tradition thing,” Craig explained – worried that he’d make Mat feel anxious in light of his daughter’s rejection. “Y’know, that was stuff that they did with their mom,” Craig explained. “We’ve been seeing Santa at the mall every single Saturday before Christmas since they were bitty babies.”

“Oh,” said Mat quietly. 

“I don’t wanna get between you and Carmensita and your traditions,” said Craig quickly.

“Why don’t we go to the tree farm, and then see Santa?” Mat asked. “Combine the traditions. They shouldn’t take the whole day, right?”

“Wow. That’s a super simple idea and it might work.” He scratched his chin. “Now we just need to convince them to go for it.”

“If I could talk the girls into going to a concert with us, and you could convince Carmensita to go hiking with you, we’re probably unstoppable.” Mat said.

Craig bent over and kissed Mat’s brow. “My thought exactly.”


End file.
